A Small Blonde Surprise!
by KaityKatlovesfanfiction
Summary: During the 85th expedition, Levi finds a little surprise outside the walls that changes everything. What does he find? How will it effect everyone? Find out in the story below!
1. A Small Blonde Surpise

The night before the 85th expedition, Erwin, Levi, and Hanji were in the stables, making sure all the horses were ready for the next morning. Levi cringed as he didn't like being in the stables, due to the permanently-pungent smell and how messy it remained despite how many times he attempted to clean it. Erwin nodded in satisfaction at the quality of the other's work. He turned to leave, unaware of how unprepared he was for the next day and the toil it would bring.

Levi and his new squad were riding near an old building, when they came across a carriage that looked new by the state of the carriage. Hesitantly, Levi commanded his squad to continue as he stopped. Levi jumped down from his horse and walked over to it. He noticed a half eaten woman inside it and by the smell, she was dead for only 3 days.

' _How did these people leave the walls?'_ Levi thought to himself. He found a man's shoe next to the carriage. He shook his head and turned around. What made him stopped shocked him. He heard a faint baby cry and he wondered where it was coming from. He looked around the carriage but he saw nothing. He looked inside and didn't see it before he realized he had to move the deceased woman. He grabbed the woman by the shoulder and shifted her onto her side. The baby looked about 1, maybe 1 and a half years old. It had blonde hair and it was quite obvious that it was a little girl. Her white dress was covered in dirt and dried blood. He reached down and picked up the 1 year old and examined her.  
"Her mother must have protected her from the titan," he said as he headed towards his horse. Before Levi climbed on his horse, he took off his green cloak and wrapped it around the infant. He climbed onto his horse and found a way to secure the little one between him and his forearm before starting off again, only, instead of heading towards his squad. He headed straight for the front, where Commander Erwin was, giving orders using colored flares to guide the regiment to avoid titans.

Once Erwin heard of the newest member, he immediately signaled a retreat. Everyone who wasn't part of the conversation when Levi reached Erwin, were very confused as to why they were retreating. When everyone returned, Erwin, Levi and Hanji weren't anywhere to be seen. The rest put up the horses and fed them and tended to the wounded, not wanting to question the commander and his orders.

They stared at the blonde 1 year old as she was laying on Erwins bed. No one was really allowed in the commander's room but he allowed those two for the sole purpose of wandering what to do with the child. They found out her name was Anh Bauer by the name tag on her dress that was sewn in. Anh was giggling and holding her hands up, trying to grab the commander with her small hand. Hanji decided to pick her up and put her on the floor, to test if she was able to walk, but, the moment Hanji put Anh's feet on the floor, she was gone, running around the room. Levi made his annoyed 'tch' sound as he saw the little girl running around, giggling.  
"Oi, don't make it more difficult on us, brat," He spat as he isn't use to kids. The blue eyed girl looked up at him as she came to a halt. Erwin went over and picked her up to get a closer look.  
"She kind of looks like you commander!" Hanji exclaimed excitedly as she saw the similarity between the two. Anh looked straight into Erwin's eyes before giggling happily. She reached her hands out towards the commander, thinking she is telling him that she wants a hug. Erwin put her down and she looked up at him, shocked.  
"Hanji, get her cleaned up and try to get her to sleep. Levi, while Hanji is helping Anh, wash her clothes so she has something to wear. She'll sleep in my room," Erwin commanded before walking towards the door.  
"Hanji," Erwin says as he turned around towards the crazy titan lover.  
"Yes commander?" She asked, picking up Anh.  
"What do toddlers eat?" The blonde commander replied.

"They eat anything really but they need to be small for their tiny throats," Erwin nodded to Hanji's statement before leaving the room. He walked towards the kitchen, only to see two cadets cleaning up the kitchen so they don't get scolded by Levi. Erwin commanded a small portion of the soup and a loaf of bread. They quickly prepared it, quickly cleaned up and left after the commander dismissed them. He took out a cutting board and cut up the vegetables and meat into smaller bites before putting them back into the soup. He took the loaf of bread and also cut it up into small pieces. ' _Hope this will do.'_ He thought to himself as he walked down the corridor to his room. He opened the door and swiftly walked to his desk, placing the tray down before turning to his room that is connected to his study. 'I swear, I hope she doesn't stay long…' he sighed to himself before walking into his room to get his bed ready for Anh.

As years went on, Anh grew up to be a very energetic, loving girl. Soon,everyone in the Survey Corps knew of her existence and cared for her as if she was their own sibling. After expeditions, she always cheered them up after seeing their comrades die. Of course, she didn't know about the deaths of those she use to call her friends. She spent most of her time during expeditions, hanging out in the commander's room, reading books or drawing. She knew what was okay and what wasn't, due to Levi's big set of rules.

"I wonder when they were coming back?" She asked herself. Anh sighed and looked out the window with hopeful eyes. She wanted her Daddy, Big Brother and her sister come home. As she remembered, Daddy was Erwin because Hanji got her to say that. Big brother was Levi even though for the first year being there, she would call him meanie as he didn't exactly interact with her at first. Hanji was sister because she would interact more with Anh, educating her and helping her understand things. She then remembered being warned by Levi about asking what titans were when it came to Hanji.

Anh then knew that she needed to try to get Levi to notice her more, so that night, she went to his room, holding a book that Hanji handed Anh and knocked on the door. He asked for her name and business. Anh didn't know how to speak so she just knocked again, making Levi stand up and walk to the door. When he opened it, he didn't see anyone before looking down, seeing big blue eyes looking up at him. They stood there in silence before Anh held up the book towards Levi. He took it and read the title. ' _Brat wants me to read to her...great.'_ He thought to himself in exasperation before stepping aside to let her in. She walked in, looking around the room. It looked similar to daddy's but slightly more clean and things being in different spots. Levi guided her to his room, which she happily followed, and he sat the book down onto the nightstand before picking up Anh, placing her on the bed next to the wall. He took off his boots and sat down next to her and grabbed the book. She sat there, not really knowing what was okay or what was not. Levi opened the book and started reading the book. She looked at the book as she tried to understand every word that came out of his mouth. There were pictures to help with her imagination and she smiled excitedly as she continued to sit silently for Levi.

As the story dragged on, she started getting sleepy. Levi noticed because she was now leaning on his arm, using his arm as a pillow. Levi looked down as he turned the page and noticed her falling asleep. He 'tch' to himself before continuing the story for the little blonde girl that was laying on his arm. Anh fell asleep on Levi's arm during the story, being, really tired after a long day of running around with everyone. Levi soon finished the story and closed the book before putting it on his nightstand. He laid Anh down and put his covers over her before going back to his study to work on documents Erwin wanted him to do.

An hour later, the crazy scientist came in, without knocking and looked worried.  
"Have you seen Anh?! No one can find her!" She asked quickly towards the 'not so happy' raven haired person.  
"Quiet Shit Glasses, you'll wake up Anh and we know how well that'll turn out," He said, continuing on his documents. Hanji looked at him, puzzled by that statement. He point towards his room, hoping she would catch that hint. She walked over to the room and looked at his bed, seeing the little blonde girl sleeping. She smiled before turning to Levi.

"I didn't know you had a soft spot," She whispered, teasing Levi.

"If you don't leave my room in the next 10 seconds, I will take my pencil and shove it in your eye," He spoke, threateningly. Hanji nodded, taking that as his way of shutting up. She swiftly turned towards the door after giving him a salute. Before closing the door, she winked at him, which made Levi raise an eyebrow. Before he could ask her what that wink was for, she closed the door quietly before walking away.

Levi stood up after finishing the last document. He changed into his sleep wear and climbed into bed, keeping away from Anh who was still next to the wall, not wanting to draw attention towards him actually liking the blonde brat. He closed his eyes, relaxing after watching Anh sleep in his bed. ' _You know, she isn't all that bad. If she didn't run around all the time, i might just tolerate the brat.'_ He faintly smiled before closing his eyes and getting comfortable.

"Goodnight, Anh," He said, more to himself than to Anh, who was in her dream land.


	2. Soft Hearted? Please!

The next morning, Levi woke up as the sun hit his face. He rubbed his right eye before noticing something next to him. He saw blonde hair and a small body next to his chest, resting peacefully. He rolled his eyes and sat up slowly, hoping to not startle Anh. ' _Is this what Erwin does when Anh slept in his room?'_ He asked himself before, 'tch'-ing and climbing out of bed. He quickly got changed into a clean uniform and walked out of his bedroom and to his study. He saw a tray of food for Anh and tea for him. There was a note on his tea tray and he picked it up.

'Levi,

I think it's great that Anh is finally warming up to you. Erwin put in charge of her today while the rest of us do our morning training. Don't get too mad at her, she doesn't like being yelled at and don't worry, if she makes a mess, she'll clean it up without even being asked! Keep her busy and she'll leave you alone. Stay soft my raven haired friend!

-Hanji'

Levi shook his head before making himself a cup of tea. He walked around his room to see what needed to be cleaned before almost tripping on some things that weren't there before. He looked down and noticed a pile of toys, books and one doll that Hanji made for Anh. He sighed, wishing that she would have put it in a better spot and just walked back to his desk. He placed his teacup down and walked over to the pile of stuff. He put the books on the lower shelf, he put the doll on his chair and put the toys in the middle of the room, a place where anyone is less likely to trip. He smiled to himself as his room looked organized and stood up from his kneeling position, just in time to hear tiny footsteps coming into the room.

Anh walked into the room, hair a tangled mess and looked a little tired still. ' _I guess I need to help her brush her hair today…'_ Levi thought to himself as he walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and she looked up at him.

"Hey brat, how'd you sleep last night?" He asked as he rubbed her head. She ran into him and hugged him, making Levi fall down into a sitting position from his kneeling position. He sighed and picked her up. She immediately leaned onto his shoulder and yawned, obviously still tired. Levi stood up, careful not to drop Anh and walked over to his desk. He sat down and leaned back a little, so Anh would be more comfortable and he sat there quietly, listening to her steady breathing as she rested on Levi's shoulder. He reached for a book he reads on his downtime and started reading it aloud, hoping it would help Anh more. The book was pretty mellow for Levi's taste but he didn't complain.

He got through one chapter before closing the book and seeing Anh has turned so she could look at the book.

"No pictures?" Anh asked Levi, confused on why the book had no visual aid for her. Levi shook his head before smiling.

"Sorry. No pictures," He moved some of her tangled hair out of her face and she looked up at him, smiling. Levi stood up and started walking towards the door, which confused Anh. He walked out the door and put her down. He took her hand and they walked slowly to the commander's room, in hopes that he had the brush for Anhs hair. When Anh knew where she was going, she stopped and hugged Levi's leg.

"Oi, brat! Why are you hugging my leg? I need that to walk!" He said, confused by Anh's sudden behavior.

"No daddy!" Anh shouted, thinking Levi is going to leave her in the room on her own. His eyes grew some shock as Anh loved Erwin. ' _Maybe they had a fight or something before she came to my room,"_ He thought as he picked her up.

"Why don't you want to see him? I thought you loved him," He said, somewhat worried by this new attitude.

"He's mean!" She shouted, not looking at the door that was a few meters away. He shook his head and turned.

"Fine. Then we can wait for Hanji to come back so she can take care of you," He stated with a sigh before walking back to his room. He felt Anh relax as they walked away from Erwin's room. He smiled to himself before walking into his room.

"You hungry?" He asked the blonde girl who was cuddling against his shoulder. She nodded and sat up a little to look at him. He pointed to his desk as he made his way to it and she turned, seeing food. He put her down and put the tray down in front of her. "Don't make a mess or you're gonna clean it up on your own," Levi warned, not wanting to clean up after her. Anh nodded and started eating. Levi picked up his tea and kind of sat on his desk, watching Anh eat to make sure she didn't need help breaking up some of her food.


	3. Growing Up Happily!

After many failed attempts of finding foster parents for Anh, they decided that keeping Anh was better in this case. She was just shy of turning 10 and they knew she got too close to everyone there that if they sent her away, she wouldn't forgive them. She got her education from Hanji and she became more like a mixture of the three that took care of her through the years. She had the personality of Hanji (but just shy of being a huge titan lover), the confidence and attitude of Levi and the leadership skills of Erwin. She would go to training sessions but would stay by Erwins or Hanji's side the most. Anh saw Hanji do experiments on Eren and she even helped with some, although, Erwin specifically said not to. On her downtime, she would do tasks with Erwin or learn some fighting skills from Levi. She had her own room at every HQ, ever since she grew out of the whole 'sharing a bed' thing. She even grew out of calling Erwin daddy, Hanji sister and Levi big brother. When she turned eight, she started calling them by their names, which threw them off. It took them a whole month of getting use to her sudden change of names. Anh knew she wasn't related to any one of them and she made the "grown up" decision to use their real names.

She was sitting under the tree one day while waiting for her "family" to come back from, yet, another expedition. They weren't much of a surprise and is now grown up to understand that some won't make it back. She looked up at the sky, wondering what it was like to be beyond the walls and she wondered what the titans looked like up close, beside Eren. She made the decision to join the military when she gets older, and was excited to Erwin, thinking that he would love the idea. However, he didn't so thrilled of that idea. She remembered how that went down and, of course, she never forgave him for that.

~Flashback~

Anh walked into the commander's rooms, after a great meal with her family and she went and climbed onto his lap. Erwin adjusted himself so that both of them are comfortable and so he is still able to work on his stuff. Anh loved watching him do his job and she cuddled close to him, which he happily responded with putting his arm around her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Daddy?" She asked, wanting his attention.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He said, stopping his work and looking down at her, with a smile.

"I want to join the military," She said, with a bright smile, wanting him to be proud but instead, his smile faded and his lips pressed into a line.

"Please, don't join the military. I already lose many good people, I don't need to lose you," He stated, moving a few strands of hair out of her face.

"But I want to," she pouted. Erwin placed Anh on the floor and turned back to his work.

"No, you aren't joining the military," He said, almost letting his anger slip.

"I will!" She shouted, not happy with him. He sighed and stood up.

"Anh, I am not fighting you on this. You will not join the Survey Corps and you will live a happy life inside these walls. Do I make myself clear?!" He yelled, scaring Anh. Tears formed in her blue eyes and she ran out of the room crying.

~~Flashback ended~~

"I still want to join but I don't want to make Erwin made again…." She said before turning back to her drawing she made, helping Hanji out with an experiment Anh came up with. She fixed up some of the lines and smiled at her masterpiece. She heard the sound of the gate opening and she stood up, wiping the dirt off her clothes. She smiled in satisfaction before running to go greet them at the stables.


	4. A Member of the Survey Corps!

At the age of 15, she was a full member of the Survey Corps, going through the training with Levi and Hanji, she learned how to use the 3D maneuver gear, how deep to cut the titan's neck and what the different colors of flares meant. She knew how to ride a horse as she went on a lot of trips to Wall Sina with Erwin to talk to commander Pixis. Erwin didn't plan on putting her in the military but Pixis insisted that she should be in it. Anh took the offer without talking to Erwin and that resulted in a fight between the two the whole ride back to HQ. She then started to ignore Erwin, not wanting to spark the conversation they had but soon, he grew use to it as he saw her being able to fend for herself. Erwin came to that conclusion after he noticed that her fighting skills were similar to Levi's. He called her into his office that night and told her she could join but had special rules due to him treating her like as if he was her own father. She agreed to the rules and was dismissed. However, Erwin didn't allow her on expeditions at first. She eventually convinced him but it still worried him that she might not come back.

Anh was standing next to Erwin, standing in a similar stance as he was putting off to show confidence as he asked a group of young, graduated soldiers to join the Survey Corps. Of course, only a small group of 10 stayed while the rest left to join the other branches. It shocked Anh that most of those who stayed were in the top 10. 'I thought those who fight for the top 10 spots wanted to join the military police?' She thought to herself. Erwin turned towards her, then nodded saying for her to finish this "meeting". She walked in front of Erwin and took a deep breath before looking into the eyes of those who watched her.

"Thank you for choosing the Survey Corps. We expect you to work hard and show us your true fighting skills. Now I ask for a strong salute as a way of showing us that you will put your hearts into fighting for the freedom of humanity!" She shouted confidently. They all gave her a strong salute, which impressed her. Erwin stood next to her and gave a salute on his own. Each member out there are now part of her family.

"Get some rest, for tomorrow will bring a day where you will be assigned a squad based on your fighting skills. Some will be hand picked by the captains themselves. You are dismissed and good luck out there," Erwin said, they all have him a mighty 'Yes, sir' before turning to leave towards their barracks. Anh let out a sigh of relief, thanking Wall Maria that it was over and that she didn't stutter a single word. As she felt her shoulders relax, she felt pain in her chest, most likely because she hit herself very hard as she was asking for a strong salute.

Erwin put a hand on her shoulder, as a sign of saying good job before turning to leave, which Anh happily followed. They returned to headquarters, which Anh was grateful for. She was about to head to her room before hearing Erwin order of following him to his room. She complied, not happily of course, and closed the door behind her.

"I'm assigning you to Levi's squad," He said as he walked towards his desk. Anh was shocked to hear Levi and squad in the same sentence that wasn't in a terrible way.

"But, why? I thought you wanted me on your squad so I wouldn't-" Anh stopped speaking at the sight of his hand being raised.

"I understand what I said before but Levi has been requesting you constantly. Saying that you'll make a great cadet to his squad. Of course, I said no multiple times as you're basically my daughter but-" Anh say the sadness in his eyes. "- even a father has to let their daughters be free," He said as he looked down at the request form.

"I will make you impressed! I will fight for humanity's freedom! I will make You, Levi and Hanji proud for raising me! I won't let you down!" Anh said, feeling a sense of love from Erwin. She saluted him, hard, making her wince at the now formed bruise she gave herself during the initiation meeting. Erwin laughed at how strongly she felt.

"I love the enthusiasm but calm down on the salute. No need to beat yourself," He smiled at her. She nodded and looked at her "dad" in a loving way, the only time she can do that is when they are alone. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He just laughed at her sudden change of heart. For years she always treated him as her commander, even at the age of 10. She found out that he isn't really her father and so she had a change of heart but it was like she was 4 all over again. How she would tackle him after every expedition.

There was a knock at the door and Anh immediately backed up and fixed her uniform before Erwin said 'come in'. A cadet walked in with Levi, Levi not looking exactly happy and the cadet looking like he just saw the inside of a titan. Anh turned to Erwin and saluted him again, being careful this time with it before leaving.

"Stay outside," Levi whispered to Anh as she walked by him. She nodded, without even stopping and left the room, closing the door behind him. She stood next to the door, trying hard not to listen to the conversation. Soon, the door opened and Levi stepped out.

"Oh good, you listened this time," He stated before ruffling her hair. She was only 2 inches under him so he now gets the chance to call someone short, even though he hardly called her that. He motioned er to follow, which she did as he was her captain and now squad leader.

"So...why did you ask for me to be put on your squad?" Anh asked Levi. She didn't quite understand the whole situation.

"Oh, so eyebrows has told you. Well, the reason I requested it is because, one, you'll be able to do what you were trained to do and it also gives you freedom from eyebrows watchful eye. He may be you commander but he does act like a dad towards you," Levi stated, not turning towards her.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he technically is my dad. He did raise me, along with you and Hanji," She said matter-of-factly and Levi stopped to turn towards her.

"You know, for someone so short, you do have a big mouth," He said, trying to sound threatening but it wasn't working with him as he was smiling. Anh rolled her eyes and punched Levi in the arm lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it from you," She smiled before walking. Levi grabbed her arm and she turned towards him.

"I'm glad you are on my squad. I get to watch over you." He said, being out of character.

"Yeah, I know but don't think I will listen to every order just because commander told you. I may be his quote-on-quote "daughter" but I am a soldier." Anh said, seeing Levi nod.

"You are dismissed," He commanded, returning back to his original self. She saluted him before walking off.


	5. It's A Date!

During a break from many expeditions, Anh was sitting in the mess hall, drinking some tea to help with her headache that has been bothering her since she woke up. It was quiet, which made Anh happy and she just got lost in her thought while everyone else was doing their own thing. Soon, she was interrupted from her thoughts because someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to find the tall, blond man, Reiner Braun. A cadet in the same year as Anh. She smiled and placed her teacup down.

"Hello Reiner. What can I do for you?" Anh questioned, showing her cute, friendly smile. Reiner took a seat next to her and sat there, contemplating his words. Anh looked at him, with confusion and concern. He slowly turned his body to her and she looks up at his face.

"So, we all know that the military ball is coming up, and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to be my date to the ball?" He had a face of worry, as everyone knows she is the commander's "daughter". Anh smiled and her face showed happiness.

"Sure. I'd love to go with you," she say Reiner become relaxed. He held out a hand to her and she took it.

"Why don't we go for a walk? I'd love to talk about the ball more before it's here, which is next Friday," He stated. Anh nodded and stood up. They were both dressed in their casual clothes and Anh grabbed her teacup to take with her.

As they walked, Reiner talked about what his vision was and Anh listened happily, taking sips of her tea every now and then. Once their conversation was over, he waved goodbye and made his way down a hall, leaving Anh back at the mess hall. She took her empty teacup and cleaned it in the sink and dried it, placing it back in its original spot.

"So, I guess I need to go dress shopping for the ball," She said to herself. ' _Maybe I should as Hanji and the other girls if they'd like to tag along. Make it a girl trip,"_ Anh thought to herself before running to Hanji's room. She knocked and Hanji opened the door. Hanji smiled and hugged Anh.

"Hey Anh! What can I do for you?" She said excitedly. Anh giggled at her enthusiasm.

"I got asked to the ball by a fellow cadet and I need a dress for it. I was thinking that us girls can go on a trip into the town in looks for a dress," Anh said, quickly since she knew Hanji might have interrupted her.

"That is a brilliant idea! But, we have ask the commander first before we take his soldiers into the town," Hanji exclaimed. Anh knew she was right.

"Don't worry. I got this covered," Anh said with a wink. She quickly saluted Hanji before walking away, towards her "dad's" office. She knocked and waited for the come in. When she walked in, she noticed he was in his uniform and was working.

"I have a request for you, sir," She said, saluting him. Erwin looked up for his work and smiled at how she was dressed so casually.

"Alright, what is this request?" He asked, waiting for it.

"Since the ball is coming up, I request that us cadet go to the town and get out attire. Maybe having the boys go on their own separate trip so it's a surprise when we see one another, sir," She requested. She saw Erwin think about it for a second, probably thinking about the pros and cons about it.

"Fine, the boys and girls can go on their trips in search for attire but Levi and Hanji have to go," He said, standing. Anh nodded and Erwin noticed the delight showing on her face. She ran up to him and hugged him, which made Erwin laugh at her sudden affection.

"Thank you so much dad!" She said happily. Erwin was shocked by her calling him dad.

"You haven't called me dad in years," he said, the shock in his voice showing.

"Yeah, I figured I can call you dad on alone times," She said, looking up at him. He hugged her closer, treasuring this moment. Soon, Anh left to go tell Hanji the fantastic news.


	6. Girls Day Out!

The girls walked around the town, looking for a good dress shop to shop at. Some girls were talking excitedly about the ball who they are going with while Hanji and Anh lead the group through the town.

"I haven't been here since I was 13," Anh said, breathing in the air. It was how she remembered it the last time she was there, which was finding casual clothes for her to fit in as she had a massive growth spurt when she turned 13. 4'5" girl turned to become a 5'1" in a matter of a day.

"So, what color did you and Reiner agree on?" Asked Anh, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, we're going for a sky blue or a red. He said he'll decide once I get my dress," She said, not wanting to have Hanji know that Reiner planned everything.

"I think I red would look great on you! Especially a blood red!" She excited shouted, scaring some people walking around on the street. Anh laugh lightly at Hanji enthusiasm and her share on color, even if she did make somewhat of a titan reference. A few girls pointed to a store and Anh turned to look where they were excitedly pointing. Her eyes widened at the sight of this blue dress on display of the window.

"Wow, that's really pretty…" She said to herself before turning to the girls.

"Wanna go there?" She asked, in which they all said yes. They walked into the store and started searching through the dresses. They had many colors, neatly placed in their correct colors. Anh grabbed a few red dresses before walking to the store manager and asking if the blue dress was for sale. The owner got the dress down and gave it to Anh. All the girls took turns using the dressing room and everyone judged the dresses on each girl. So far, each girl has a dress for this store and is either waiting for their friends to buy the dresses together or have already bought the dress. Anh was the last person to try on dresses, since Hanji wasn't going to the ball this year. Everyone rejected the red dresses but the minute Anh stepped out in the blue dress, everyone had shock on their faces. The sky blue dress was more of a ball gown type dress. It hugged Anh at the waist and poofed out a little, reaching the ground. They all said she should get that one, which she happily bought minutes later.

After 2 hours in the shop, the girls left and decided to get lunch somewhere. They all sat at a café, more in their own individual groups rather than one huge group. Anh sat with Hanji, Krista and Ymir, who were talking about what they hope to see at the ball. Anh sat quietly, eating her lunch which was just a sandwich.

Once everyone was done, they left the café and decided to head back to HQ. No one really wanted shoes since everyone either had a ground length dress or similar colored shoes that would work with their dresses. Anh and Hanji talked about how Erwin use to hate going to the military ball that happened every 2 years but was glad to go since it'll be Anh's first time. However, Anh didn't tell Levi or Erwin that she was going to the ball with a date, because she figured that they wouldn't mind as long as he kept his hand where they should be, even though Anh can put Reiner on his butt any day.

When they arrived, the girls rushed to their barracks so they can hide their dresses, while when to Hanji's room, hiding her dress in there, because she figured Reiner would sneak into the girl's room in search for her dress. Anh thanked Hanji before leaving, running into Reiner. He smiled and asked for a walk. Anh agreed and they walked around outside. She told him that she got a sky blue dress but didn't give him details about what it looked like. She knew the boys were going shopping next Tuesday, so, she figured she would tell him now before she forgets to tell him a color.

When they finished their walk, it was dinner time and when they got their food, Anh sat with Reiner and his friends, who also had their dates with them as well and she enjoyed a wonderful dinner with them, talking and joking around with one another.


	7. A Night to Remember, Forever!

p id="docs-internal-guid-f224aaec-fba1-7c62-f3b3-de335d4d928e" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Twas the night of the ball and the girls were getting ready together, happily talking about what they want done with their hair. Anh was doing her hair by herself as she just wanted her hair down. She was wearing a robe, waiting for the others to finish getting read./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Alright girls. The first carriage is here and your dates are waiting outside!" Hanji said, coming into the door. 3 girls got up and left, since they were already done. Hanji followed them outside, escorting them down the halls and to the front. 15 minutes later, 3 more girls leave, as the second carriage was there. Now, Anh was starting to get dressed as it was spacious. She slipped into the blue dress and tied it off to her desired tightness. She walked over to the mirror and brushed her hair, even though that was the 5th time in an hour. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Anh! Erwin and Levi are waiting for you!" Hanji said, barging into the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Huh? What happened to Reiner?" she asked, slipping who her date it. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'Great Wall of Maria! I let it slip…' /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"she thought to herself./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Bertolt made him go to the ball with him and his date, so he'll have to meet you there," she said with a wink. Anh was blushing that Hanji winked. She put down her brush and walked out of the room, heading to the front of the HQ. Anh spot Erwin and Levi, wearing their suits and she smiled. It brought back the days when she saw them off when they went to the military ball every year. Erwin spotted Anh and he smiled widely, seeing her in a dress./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You look beautiful honey," He said with a smile. Anh smiled and hugged him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Shall we go, dad?" She asked, calling him his favorite name. He nodded and all three climbed in, leaving Hanji there. Anh waved goodbye to Hanji before the carriage started moving./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""So, do you have a date?" Levi asked, seeing as how Anh put effort into her hair. Anh immediately blushed and Erwin narrowed his eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""So, who's the lucky man?" Erwin asked, wanting to know. He felt like he needed to watch over her and her date now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Cadet Braun…" She said, hesitant as she spot both the boys having death glares./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I'll be fine! If I have trouble then I will handle it," she said quickly, trying to reassure them that nothing is going to happen. They didn't relax and that made Anh sigh inwardly. She sat there, looking out the window as they made their way to the military ball. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'This is going to be a very long night,'/spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" she thought, watching the building go by./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"When they arrive, Erwin and Levi got off first. Levi turned and put his hand out to Anh, helping her out of the carriage. Reiner walked up, shocked by Anh's appearance./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""W-Wow, Anh. You look beautiful!" he said with a smile. Anh swore she can see a little pink in his cheeks and she walked up to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You look very handsome Reiner," She said, fixing his crooked tie. He offered her his arm, which she happily accepted and they walked into the ball together. She noticed the interior was very decorated. There was a space for dancing, tabled and chairs around the dance floor and a stage for announcements and awards. As she looked around, she spot Krista and Ymir talking away with Jean and his date. Anh smiled and turned her attention to Reiner./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Let's go sit with Bertolt and Annie," She said, which Reiner happily agreed with. They made their way through the crowd, all the way to the table with the two. Bertolt looked like he was about to pass out from blushing so much and Annie looked interested in what he was saying, even with her constant bored facial expression. Reiner and Anh sat down at the table, cutting their conversation. Anh said hello to the two and they said hello back. Anh felt a hand link their fingers through hers and she looked down, seeing Reiners hand holding hers. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'Odd, his hand is so big but somehow my small hand fits in his perfectly,' /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" she thought./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I hope you don't mind," he said, making sure it was okay. Anh tightened her grip on his hand, which caused him to smile. The room was buzzing with chatter that Anh didn't notice people coming in with food. The placed the plates down in front of them and she was shocked what was on her plate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Deer meat?" she asked, mostly to herself. She looked over at Reiner and saw he got chicken. She loved the fact that she got a new meal and started eating. The talking quieted down, as everyone was eating and Anh happily ate hers. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'I didn't know meat tasted so good!' /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"she thought, eating her her deliciously cooked food. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Soon, the plates were cleared and the music started playing. Reiner and Anh kept talking about family and what they wanted to do if they defeated the titans. Even though he didn't say much about his family, Anh new they must have been kind people. Anh stopped in the middle of a sentence when she heard slow music playing. Reiner stood, asking her to dance. She nodded and they walked to the dance floor. They held hands while her free hand was on his bicep and his free hand was on her waist. They started dancing slowly, but Anh felt a pair of eyes on them, making her shiver. She looked and noticed it was Levi staring, but it was at Reiner and not her. They continued to dance, shocked that Levi didn't step in but all the swinging around made Anh dizzy. Reiner noticed that she looked pale and his stopped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Want to go outside for fresh air?" he asked, concerned for his date. She nodded and he escorted her out of the room and outside. It was cold and Anh didn't have a jacket, so she shivered a little. Reiner took off his jacket, putting it on her shoulders. Anh smiled up at him and hear footsteps coming towards them. She saw Annie, Bertolt and Ymir there. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'Why are they out here? And where's Krista?' /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She asked, confused. She saw the three nod and Reiner took Anh's hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I'm sorry I have to do this," he said, kissing Anh, before stepping back. What happened next shocked Anh. /span/p 


	8. Putting Love First!

p id="docs-internal-guid-f224aaec-fba2-12e7-e479-8adb1e0a75a5" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She saw Reiner hurt himself but cutting his hand and she was thrown back by a harsh force. When she got up, she way the armored titan standing where Reiner was./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Re-Reiner…" she said, hesitant. She looked over to where the other 3 were but they weren't there. She heard the titan turn towards her and look down, Anh swore that she saw a little tears in his eyes before he turned and made his way to the wall. Anh quickly ran into the ball and got onto the stage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Everyone! Evacuate! Armor titan spotted and heading towards the wall!" Everyone watched her shout at them, in shock before jumping into action. The girls were told to change, using the boys uniform and help of at stopping the armored titan. Anh watched everyone before looking back at 3 people who were standing. She gave a glare before running off, joining her comrades. She quickly got the uniform on, grabbed her 3d maneuver gear and quickly put them on. She ran out of the place and quickly made her way to the titan, hoping to stop him before he gets too close. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'Why Reiner? You could be saving humanity but, instead, you're fighting against us! I will never forgive you!" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She thought, feeling a tear go down her cheek. She landed on his shoulder and hit him multiple times on the side of his face, not using her blades yet./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Stupid man! How dare you go against humanity?! You could be helping us, you bastard! After all the stuff we've been through in the Survey Corps and you do this?! I finally found someone who I care about beside the other three! I loved you but now I lost all respect for you!" She choked up as more tears fell down her face. She felt Reiner stop and held a hand to his shoulder. Anh took out her blades and stabbed them into his hand that showed flesh. He roared and started moving. Anh used her blades as a way of holding onto him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She felt arms go around her waist and pulling her away from him. She turned and it was Levi taking her back to the HQ,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Stupid child. Don't do idiotic things, again," he said, soaring away from the person she had feelings for. She looked at back at the titan and he was watching her go away. She watched him take down the wall and continue on his journey to bring titans into Wall Sina. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'Reiner, why did you do it?' /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She asked herself, before getting free from Levi's grip. As she fell, she decided to go find him. Something kept drawing her to him, whether it was love or hate, she didn't know but she definitely wanted answers. /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"'I wonder if Annie, Bertolt and Ymir are in on this as well?' /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"she thought as she made her way over the wall. She saw a female titan, the armored titan and what looked like a regular titan. They were huddled in a group and roaring, like as if they were talking. She turned and saw Erwin and Levi standing behind her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Anh, it isn't safe. Get back to the HQ," Levi said, trying out the family reasoning way first. She glared at him, not liking this reasoning. She new that if she didn't stop what that group was doing, she wouldn't forgive herself watching humanity die. Anh turned her back to them and gripped her handles tightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Anh, that's an order. Get back to the HQ, now!" Erwin commanded. She shook her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I'll never forgive myself. Those 3 are titan shifters and I want to know why they are on the titan's side," she said, hiding a secret she learned just moments ago./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""It's not safe. You'll die if you go over there. I understand that you want to help humanity but-" Levi got cut off by Anh point her blade at him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I will be doing this! I will save humanity and if I can't then at least I can die tryin!" SHe shouted, tears going down her face. They didn't show any shock, which didn't surprise her. SHe turned and walked to the edge./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I suggest going back to the HQ. They'll kill you if they see you," she said before jumping off the wall. She zipped through the building, making her way to the group. As she neared, she saw the female titan making her hand into a fist and forcing it towards her. The armored titan spot Anh immediately and stopped the female titan. She roared, which made him roar back angrily. Anh landed on the roof next to them, glaring at them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Explain yourselves!" She shouted. The armored titan put his hand out to her and she hesitantly walked into it. He raised it so she is about level with the 15-meter titans. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Let me take a guess on who the other two are. The blonde titan is Annie and the ugly one is Ymir," she said, pointing to each one. The ugly titan roared angrily, making Anh cover her ears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah yeah, keep your limbs," she mumbled before turning to the armored titan. She saw him looking down at her, making her feel smaller than she really is. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Don't worry, your identities are safe. I just want to know why? Why are you doing this?" She asked. Each titan looked at one another, before roaring. They started walking towards the next wall, Wall Rose. The female titan took Anh, making sure she wasn't crushing her and they watched the armored titan run through it, creating a wall. The female gave back Anh to the armored titan and they started running towards the last wall, which was Wal Maria. Anh looked up and say the colossal titan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""So that's Bertolt? Wow, I would imagine him being a completely different titan," she stated, mostly to herself. She stared at the very tall titan. SHe used her 3D maneuver gear to zip to the top, wanting a better look at him. She walked close to him and touched his face. She immediately moved her hand back as it burned. She felt the wall rumble under her, which made her sigh. She ran and jumped down from the wall, making her way back to the armored titan. The waited for her to be situated in his hand before they all started running off. She felt the breeze blow through her hair. She looked up at the armored titan and looked at him with concern. Anh noticed that all three titans were running out of steam. She heard 3D maneuver gear behind her, which made her stand and draw her blades. Bertolt landed in front of her and held his hands up as saying he was friendly. Anh sighed and put on blade away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I'm coming with you guys but the Survey Corps is gonna come searching for me," she said. She took off her green jacket and her brown jacket and laying them down on the armored titan's hand. She cut herself on the arm with her other blade and made the blood drop onto the clothing. When she figured it was enough, she threw them into the air and watched them float to the ground, making it look like she died. She turned to Bertolt and smiled at him, even though it was a small smile. He tended to her self inflicted wound before sitting down on the armored titan's hand. Anh joined him and they stared at the stars in the sky. Before Anh knew where they were going, she fell asleep, making her head rest on Bertolt shoulder. He held her there as they made their way to the motherland./span/p 


	9. Trust in Me!

When Anh woke up, she was somewhere that didn't look familiar. She was in a room and it looked like it hasn't been used in years. As Anh sat up, she felt someone hold her tightly. She turned and saw Reiner next to her, asleep. Anger flowed through her and she hit him hard in the arm, making him wake up.

"Ow, the hell was that for?!" He shouted, sitting up.

"You four have a lot of explaining to do!" She shouted back, not happy at the moment. Reiner just sighed and nodded. He started explaining everything to her and Anh sat there, listening. She learned their secrets and why they were helping the titans wipe out humanity.

"So, that's why," Anh said, looking down. Reiner only nodded before getting up off the bed. He was still in his suit, minus the jacket. Anh noticed his features under his white shirt and she smiled.

"So, I guess now that I am here and I know what's going on, I have to stay help, huh?" she asked, as she stretched.

"Of course. Annie would kill you if you didn't help us at this point," he said, looking down at her wound.

"Alright but I will lead us to victory. I know when the next expeditions are, what the motives for them are and their fighting skills. Since Bertolt and I will mostly be using the maneuver gear, we will need more gas. The next expedition is in 3 days. We need Annie to transform and grab some supply carts from the expedition," she said, standing and fixing her shirt. Reiner stood in shock, which she had no reason for.

"What? I was raised by Erwin, Hanji and Levi. I know how to defeat them at their own game," she said, making her way over to him.

"I can't wait for this to be over. Whether if we win or lose this battle but we have a chance to change things around," she said. She kissed Reiner before walking away towards the stairs of the place. She found Annie, Bertolt and Ymir down stairs, discussing things. They stopped and turned to her. Annie stood and grabbed Anh's shirt collar.

"I swear, if you ever go back-" She stopped at the sight of Anhs hand being raised. She let go and stood there, still angry.

"I'm helping you guys win, so don't worry. Plus, I think you guys could use me since I was raised by Erwin, Hanji and Levi. I know all the tricks they have up their sleeves, fighting skill and when the expeditions are. There's always a pattern with them, whether it's noticeable at first or not. There's an expedition in 4 days. Bertolt and I will most likely need gas for our 3D maneuver gear in order to move around so, I suggested to Reiner that we use Annie to get 2 supply carts and bring them back here. I will watch to make sure things go as planned," she said. They all were in shock, which was starting to piss Anh off.

"So, you're gonna go against the people who raised you to help out titan shifters?" Bertolt asked, shock in his voice, making his face. Anh nodded before turning to hear Reiner coming down stairs.

"We can get supplies for now and make out a plan to get Wall Maria for ourselves. If we do this, we can gain a wall for the titans to rule and we can have it within the year. Think you guys trust me enough to let me help you?" she asked, hoping they'll trust her.

"We will trust you but the minute you go against us, we get the right to kill you," Ymir finally spoke up. Anh nodded and smiled. They trusted her, in hope to give titans the land. They all sat down at the table and started talking about plans, everyone listened to Anh, since she knows everything Survey Corps. She smiled when they agreed with her plan on how to get Wall Maria


	10. The Day Humanity Lost!

-5 years later-

Anh was standing in top of Wall Sina, the last wall they need in order to wipe out humanity. She matured over those 5 years. She grew taller, making her 5'7" and she had more muscle definition. She was wearing pants, her survey Corps boots, a white shirt and a black Cape with a hood, which was placed on her head in order to keep her identity safe. That sun was slowly coming up over the wall, making Anh smile at the sunrise.

"this is it," she said. She knew that they were gonna be victorious since the last two walls were a breeze by her definition. She knew that, once she got control over it, they would tear down the walls and live in the castle that stand in the middle of Wall Sina. She took a deep breath of air before turning around. She say Bertolt, Annie, Ymir and Reiner there, waiting for her commands. Her and Bertolt were the only ones wearing 3D Maneuver Gear.

"as you guys are aware, this is our last time we will be using your powers to make humanity extinct. It's been 2 years since the attack on Wall Rose and I'm sure everyone is finally relaxed now in their new homes with their new lives but today we change that! Bertolt, take off your gear once you get down off the wall, you know what to do from there, Reiner, I need you to break buildings like there is no tomorrow. Annie, we need the Jaeger boy, don't lose the fight. Ymir, you and I will make our way to the castle. You will evade the outside, making sure not to break it of course while I make my way to the king and finally take it over. Once he's out of the picture, there's nothing the military police can do besides run. Everyone got it?" she asked. They saluted her and she smiled. She back around, watching the sun hit the town just right, making part of it light up.

"Everyone…..go!" She commanded and they all went off. Reiner and Annie went in separate directions, Bertolt used his gear to land on the ground on the opposite side of the wall and Ymir stood with Anh, waiting for her commands. They felt a big fish of wind blow behind them but they stood their ground. Everyone in the town turned to see what it was. Anh waited for them to hear the screams, in which, didn't take long. She smiled wickedly as she heard people scream. She felt the wall underneath her crumble and she new Bertolt did his job as the colossal Titan. She went to the edge and grabbed Ymirs hand. She jumped and before they hit the ground, she threw Ymir down, faster towards the ground and she turned before making contact. Anh landed on her ugly shoulder and they made their way to the castle. She watched people get smashed by the Ugly Titans big feet. She kept hearing screams but in the midst of that. She heard the 3D maneuver gear. ' _The survey corps. How nice of them to join us,'_ she thought before turning around. She saw Erwin, Hanji and Levi making their way toward them. She drew her blades, ready to attack. making her 5'7" and she had more muscle definition. She was wearing pants, her survey Corps boots, a white shirt and a black Cape with a hood, which was placed on her head in order to keep her identity safe. That sun was slowly coming up over the wall, making Anh smile at the sunrise.

"this is it," she said. She knew that they were gonna be victorious since the last two walls were a breeze by her definition. She knew that, once she got control over it, they would tear down the walls and live in the castle that stand in the middle of Wall Sina. She took a deep breath of air before turning around. She say Bertolt, Annie, Ymir and Reiner there, waiting for her commands. Her and Bertolt were the only ones wearing 3D Maneuver Gear.

"as you guys are aware, this is our last time we will be using your powers to make humanity extinct. It's been 2 years since the attack on Wall Rose and I'm sure everyone is finally relaxed now in their new homes with their new lives but today we change that! Bertolt, take off your gear once you get down off the wall, you know what to do from there, Reiner, I need you to break buildings like there is no tomorrow. Annie, we need the Jaeger boy, don't lose the fight. Ymir, you and I will make our way to the castle. You will evade the outside, making sure not to break it of course while I make my way to the king and finally take it over. Once he's out of the picture, there's nothing the military police can do besides run. Everyone got it?" she asked. They saluted her and she smiled. She back around, watching the sun hit the town just right, making part of it light up.

"Everyone…..go!" She commanded and they all went off. Reiner and Annie went in separate directions, Bertolt used his gear to land on the ground on the opposite side of the wall and Ymir stood with Anh, waiting for her commands. They felt a big fish of wind blow behind them but they stood their ground. Everyone in the town turned to see what it was. Anh waited for them to hear the screams, in which, didn't take long. She smiled wickedly as she heard the people shriek in terror. She felt the wall underneath her crumble and she new Bertolt did his job as the colossal Titan. She went to the edge and grabbed Ymirs hand. She jumped and before they hit the ground, she threw Ymir down, faster towards the ground and Ymir turned before making contact. Anh landed on her ugly shoulder and they made their way to the castle. She watched people get smashed by the Ugly Titans big feet. She kept hearing screams but in the midst of that. She heard the 3D maneuver gear. ' _The survey corps. How nice of them to join us,'_ she thought before turning around. She saw Erwin, Hanji and Levi making their way toward them. She drew her blades, ready to attack. She saw Hanji heading straight towards them while Erwin and Levi split off in different directs.

"They thought this one out, haven't they?" she said, smiling. ' _Perfect. Just what I wanted.'_ She thought as she jumped off towards Hanji, running into her. She tried to stab her but she quickly dodged. She tried landing a kick on her but Anh raised her blades, blocking her kick. Her hood stayed on well as they fought, going back and forth between one another. She finally managed to get her on the ground and she put a foot to her neck, suffocating her.

"Sorry, Sister, thanks for raising me but, I have to do this" and with that, she pressed harder, breaking her neck. She felt a tear go down her cheek as she stared at the dead Hanji. She looked up, seeing the Ugly Titan holding off Erwin and Levi, who are trying to attack her. Anh made her way over to the Ugly Titan, using the 3D maneuver gear and she blocked on of Erwin's attacks. He gasped as he got a glimpse of some blonde hair. She tried attacking him but he dodged her every move. She furrowed her eyebrows, seeing how he isn't fighting back. She charged at him, hitting him with a lot of force and both landed on a roof that hasn't been destroyed by the armored titan. The both stood and she saw Erwin's sad face.

"Anh...I thought you were dead," he said, looking down. She was shocked that he found out it was her,

"I'm sorry but I don't know who this, Anh, is," she said, her voice sounding lower, making sure he believes her.

"I know it's you Anh. We found the green jacket and your brown jacket outside the walls. We thought you died but instead I can see you're helping these titan shifters beat humanity. Why?" He asked, somewhat turning back into the commander she knows. She saw the sadness in his eyes. She smiled, liking the look in his eyes. She raised her blades, wanting to see if he would fight back this time.

"Listen Anh, you can turn this around. We can beat the titans together and save humanity, like you said before you disappeared," He said, discarding his blades.

"Sorry, but Anh is no longer here and she would never hurt her family, especially her boyfriend," she whispered. She ran towards him, blades next to her sides and lunged forward, stabbing him in the stomach. She saw blood spill out of his mouth as he attempted to breathe. Anh took off her hood and kissed his cheek before pushing him over.

"I've always loved you dad, but, I needed to do this," she said, tears streaming down her face. She put her hood back up and ran off, leaving the dying commander there. She looked back, starting to feel bad about her plan but if she backed down now, they would kill her. Anh landed on the Ugly Titans shoulder and watched Levi moved around, trying to kill her but she kept turning so he couldn't.

"Killing Levi will be difficult. Someone needs to be fast but none of us are fast enough to do it," she said, somewhat at herself, somewhat at the Ugly Titan. The titan roared loud, making Levi cover his ears. Anh took this opportunity to lunged at him, cutting one of his wires. He landed sideways on a high building, growling as it hurt his foot. Anh landed on the roof, which made Levi look up.

"Who are you?!" he yelled. She raised her blade and put it to the wire and smiled while a tear fell.

"Goodbye Big Brother," she said. She saw his eyes widen and she cut the wire, making him fall. She saw tears in his eyes as he fell. She watched him land on her back and she left, making her way to the castle. She landed on the ground and changed her gas tank. Bertolt landed on the ledge in front of her and she looked up. He nodded, saying that things are going to plan and Anh zipped her way up to the top of the castle. She went through a window, seeing the king and commander Pixis there playing chess. The military police, who were guarding them, point their guns at her. She smiled and whistled, making them stand there confused. Soon, a hand shot through the window which Anh came through and made it's way towards people. They opened fire are the hand but it didn't do anything. It grabbed 2 of the guards and crushed them before moving to the right and grabbing the king. It took it out of the room and the king was faced with the Ugly Titan. She heard him scream and Anh smirked. Anh got shot at but she dodged it. She ran towards the guard and in one swift motion, killed them, splitting them in half. She walked over to Pixis, who was obviously drunk off his ass. She just sighed and stabbed him, leaving the blade in him and walked away. She went to the window and climbed out. The Ugly Titan was slowly crushing the king, obviously waiting for Anh's command.

"Go ahead," she said and blood hit her cape as the titan killed the man. She heard loud footsteps make their way towards her and it was Jaeger, in his titan form. He grabbed the Ugly Titan and they started fighting. Anh waited for the right moment before sticking her grips into him and making her way to his neck. She cut the nape of the neck, watching him pop out. She grabbed him and tossed him out, but she saw him get caught by Mikasa. Anh watched them make their way towards a building but the female titan came running around and kicked her, killing her and accidentally killing Jaeger.

"Hey!" she shouted. Now things were going south, only because of the Female Titans carelessness. She sighed and saw all the titan shifters standing in front of her. She new her plan was a success and smiled. She peeled back her hood and there were dry tears on her cheeks. Humanity was almost wiped out and she watched the titans roam freely in the city. Anh jumped up and cut her friends out of their titan's neck and helped them down. Each one energy was drained and they relaxed on the roof of the castle. They felt victorious and they watched the empty city get destroyed.

Reiner leaned in and kissed Anh's cheek, which made her blush. They didn't know what to do with their lives, now that they have won their war. She was the last known human living and it made her feel lonely, even with her friends next to her. And with that, they made it their duty to serve the titans, hoping to take over the world.


End file.
